


All I Know Is Flight（Translation/翻译）

by sandunder



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>图书馆不仅仅是一个工作场所。图书馆拥有灰尘与光影带来的氛围和美感，回响着高速敲击键盘的声音以及矜持的微笑，是他对Carter说“我想回家”时内心所向之处。他和Finch在这里工作，因此，它是世界上举世无双的地方。</p><p>而现在，他们必须弃它而去。</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Know Is Flight（Translation/翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All I Know Is Flight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/772972) by [hedda62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedda62/pseuds/hedda62). 



As always, thanks to the author for the wonderful story and the generous permission. All credits belong to the author and all mistakes and misunderstanding to me.

All I Know Is Flight

作者：hedda62

*FRF无差  
*无情节，有细节  
*微虐微甜  
*搭配文中提到的《夜航》一起食用感觉更微妙  
*《小王子》上映，应个景  
*所有的是归于作者，所有不是归于我

摘要：

图书馆不仅仅是一个工作场所。图书馆拥有灰尘与光影带来的氛围和美感，回响着高速敲击键盘的声音以及矜持的微笑，是他对Carter说“我想回家”时内心所向之处。他和Finch在这里工作，因此，它是世界上举世无双的地方。

而现在，他们必须弃它而去。

正文：

世上没有永远屹立不倒的圣殿，Reese一边想，一边将枪支一支接一支地分解打包。西沉的太阳从图书馆的窗子斜射进来。他把气体手榴弹用支架固定好，心里记起婴儿肉呼呼的小手指摸索它们时的情景，不禁低头回想Leila身上甜甜的味道；他记起Bear冲着一个角落吠叫，那里的镶板上有一个洞，不过现在已经堵上了——耗子也爱好珍贵初版书呢；他记起日日夜夜，还有散发着咖啡醇香的美好早晨；他甚至带着一种无从解释的愉快记起Leon的满腹牢骚——直到大厅里的某种细微声音吸引了他的注意力。那声音很轻，若是Reese没有不可恕地拖拖拉拉，把宝贵的分分秒秒用于追缅旧事上，他大概会注意不到的。而且，要不是眼下此情此境，他会觉得，这只不过是不均匀的吸气声。

可能是一声啜泣。

他毫不犹豫地丢下手头争分夺秒的重要工作，走到Finch身边。“你没事吧？”他悄然地从昏暗的地方步入光明之处，把对方吓了一跳。Finch站在书桌边，双手握拳垂在身侧，脸上写满绝望。

“我没事，Mr. Reese。” Finch说话时挂着一丝宽慰的微笑。他根本不是没事，但是Reese接受了他的宽慰，说，“还有十分钟”，然后回到手榴弹旁。自从他上次说“还有半小时”以来，半个小时已经过去了，但是他们不妨把他估算的时间再往后推推，反正估算只是估算而已。他本能地给了Finch一个时间框架。这和爆炸倒计时读秒不同——对于后者而言，一切都无关紧要，除了以颤抖的手指冷静精确地按下按键——但这仍是数字。分钟数是数字，停在外面的普通轿车的后备箱空间大小是数字；数字设定限制，数字也开启无尽可能。他清楚自己眼下必须信奉的是前者还是后者。如果他能够想得到法子说服Finch也相信的话，他会的。

武器装进车里。他们没空绕道公寓收拾别的东西了。不过反正防御器械是绰绰有余，而别的他也没什么想要拿。只要他跟Finch在一起，他就不会缺衣少食，也不愁缺别的身外之物。他努力地视公寓为家，因为这是Finch所希望的，但是他心中有一部分是抵触的，抵触和公寓建立感情，拒绝在公寓里留下印记。他庆幸自己的拒绝，反正他很难再回到这间公寓了。

图书馆则不一样。图书馆本不该比他放了内衣和蛋卷煎锅的地方更重要和更私人，不过他这一生，没有蛋卷煎锅的日子常有，遗憾的是，没有两套换洗内衣的日子也比一般人多，但除了他最潦倒的那段时间以外，没有工作的日子却是罕有。再说，图书馆不仅仅是一个工作场所。图书馆拥有灰尘与光影带来的氛围和美感，回响着高速敲击键盘的声音以及矜持的微笑，是他对Carter说“我想回家”时内心所向之处。他和Finch在这里工作，因此，它是世界上举世无双的地方。

而现在，他们必须弃它而去。

“John？”Finch单薄的声音在他身后说。“我准备好了。”

他回过身。虽然是不是准备好了已然无关紧要，但是Finch在撒谎。他从没有见过比Finch更猝不及防的人。如果你一辈子不断地义无反顾离开，那么，你会学会一些自欺欺人的伎俩用以糊弄自己的内心。而Finch不懂得这些伎俩。这是对他再危险有害不过的事情：他心存依恋。Reese曾经以为，既然Root大摇大摆闯入并在屋子正中央扔下垃圾（虽然是以电子的方式），也许Finch会心生反感，或许Finch能够因为图书馆被污染被荼毒而毅然离开。但他错了。Finch依恋的不是他自己的身外之物：他很快就同意了中止电脑的运作，留下它们，留下书籍；无关紧要的东西中，他唯一坚持随身带走的是展示板上的号码和照片，还有Bear的玩具。如果Root想要号码，她早就拿到手了。至于宠物商店么，遍地都是。不过Reese觉得没必要争执，反正后备箱里有的是空间。

他们花了十分钟装车。然后，他们把Bear牵下来，它欢欢喜喜地跳上后座躺下。Finch打开副驾驶的门，然后又犹豫了。

“我必须……”一语未竟，Finch又掉头回去。Reese决定给他五分钟道别——他想起来自己也做过类似的事情，在他年纪还小的时候，某一次搬家，他跑上楼，在拥有自己最爱景观的窗子窗台上留下姓名首字母。但Finch两分钟就出来了，手里抓着一本书。 

“阅读材料？”Reese问；他不期待回答。Finch笨拙地把自己塞进座位里，低头看着那本书，仿佛他不确定它为什么出现在他手里。

“唔。”他把书递过去。这是本旧书，但还不到古早的地步，封面上画着一只深色机翼的剪影。

“《夜航》” Reese读道，“作者安东尼·德·圣-埃克苏佩里。”他赢得了一丝微笑，因为他的发音正确无误。“唔，现在是傍晚，但是……”

“随手拿的，”Finch耸耸肩，“你有读过吗？”

“没有。我小时候倒是读过《小王子》。看哭了。”

“喔，”Finch回应，仿佛他不知道还能说点什么别的，然后他说，“请你给我画一只绵羊，Mr. Reese。”然后，Reese发动了汽车，他们驾车，头也不回地离开。（注：《小王子》的台词，小王子对飞行员说的第一句话。）

他们一路向北，避开收费公路和休息区，在附带三明治店的无名加油站填满油箱和胃，放空膀胱。Reese开下公路来到马萨诸塞州西部的一家连锁旅馆时，入夜已经好几个小时了。天际线隐约可见山峦的剪影。他用现金支付了房费，准备把Bear偷偷带进去和设法让它整晚保持安静，但接待处有一个标识写着“欢迎宠物入内”，还画了只狗的轮廓，所以他支付了额外的宠物费用，并从微笑着的接待员手里接过狗狗饼干。等到Finch和Bear安全地待在紧锁的房间里，他出门买披萨。

这是个温和的夜晚，一闪一闪的漫天星星像胡椒粉和牛至。他手里抱着的盒子暖暖的，大概会有蓬蓬的披萨皮、蘑菇和油滋滋的意式香肠，而且店员来自布鲁克林。这里的空气清新，他深吸了一口气，打开汽车旅馆的门。Finch 坐在床的一端，领带没有解，鞋子也没有脱，在看某个深夜档犯罪剧。Reese进来的时候他关掉了电视。Bear闻到披萨香，满怀希望地抬起头来。

“你有你的专属食物，Bear。”Finch说。但是，他吃了一片半披萨之后，把他那份剩下的全给了Bear。Reese把狗狗带出去最后遛了一次，他们沿着停车场绕了一圈。等他们回来的时候，Finch已经脱得只剩T恤和内裤，躺在了被子里。

他语带歉意地说：“今天真漫长。”Reese回以“睡吧”。过去十二个小时里Finch基本没说话，现在Reese也不过是在心里的记录中默默地加上了五个字而已。

他又一次检查门窗，把枪支放在趁手的地方，然后在另一张床上躺下来。他好奇地拿起Finch的书，把灯开着，阅读了短短几章，最后终于盹着了，然后又醒来，盯着他所读到的最后几句话，是飞行员和妻子告别中的一段。

她可以用脆弱的链条去束缚他：音乐，爱情，鲜花；可是在她看来，每到出发时刻，他都会毫无歉意地挣脱这些链条。

他试着去回忆对Jessica道别的情形。但是那好像是几辈子前的事情了，她仿佛是场飘渺的梦。他关上灯，沉入疲惫空洞的睡眠。

夜半时分，他被某种声音惊醒。不是那种会让他扑过去拿武器的声音，而是一种使他以为自己回到图书馆的声音，尽管他一开始不知道自己为什么会有这样的联想。但是他并非身在图书馆，而是在马萨诸塞州的一张床上。通过外面漏进来的灯光，他看到Finch坐在窗边的一张椅子上，裹着一张毯子，发出某种算不上啜泣的声音。Reese从床上起来，赤着双脚蹑手蹑足地走过去。他不知所措地在椅子边站了片刻，然后在地板上坐了下来。他迫切地希望Finch注意到他，但是又感觉自己不该惊扰。

“嘿。”他仰头看着Finch的脸。

Finch擤了擤鼻子。“你好，Mr. Reese。很抱歉吵醒你了。”

“是我睡眠太浅。”

“抱歉，”Finch又一次道歉，”这有点令人尴尬。”他飞快地抹了一把鼻子，这是他对刚刚在哭的唯一承认。

“不，没关系。”他肯定是睡得昏昏沉沉，因为他这才猛地意识到，Finch没戴眼镜。没了眼镜遮挡的脸孔更容易读懂，虽然他不该错认为对方想要被解读。”离开你住了这么久的地方是挺让人难过的。”Finch想念的不仅仅是图书馆，还有纽约城。

Finch轻叹一口气，然后说：”我差点决定我们应该搭头班飞机回去。”

“不行。暂时不行——就算以后我们会回去。你刚刚说——”

“我知道我刚刚说了什么。但是我们留下了……我们留下了那么多半途而废的事——”

“Harold。”他握着Finch的膝盖，迫使对方注意，”Carter和Fusco会照顾Grace的。相信他们。”

他手握的肌肉略略放松了一点。”我知道，” Finch说。而Reese知道，对方正在想象着他们三个如何聚到一起，Carter如何拿起照片询问，那些线索又如何像电线和电路一样搭到一起。

“而且你说过，你觉得那些……电子面包屑留下的痕迹没什么可供人追踪的余地。” 不过，要是有人有本事追踪的话，那就是Root. “再说了，她想要的只有Machine。”

“你可说不准。” 他摩挲着Finch腿上的柔软毛毯，对方没有眼镜遮挡的脸上潜藏着绝望。

“不，”Reese说，”我基本上能确定。”他并不笃信自己的话，但是他不会让Finch知道这一点。”我们明天会按照安排联系Carter。现在……你睡得着吗？”Finch摇摇头。”那么，说说话会让你好受吗？”

又摇了摇头。不过他补充了一句：“我想我们应该决定去哪里。”

“我不打算一直漫无目的地开下去，但我们也没必要在今晚就下决定。”

Finch没搭理他这句话。”某座城市吧。”他说。他说得没错。不管他们是想找一个临时庇护所还是找一个永久容身处，城市都更适合藏身。明早，他会说服Finch去采购些普通货色——他们几乎没有携带任何衣物——但是长期来看，他俩都需要接触到城市的资源。而且如果他们准备长期移居的话……唔，郊区或者小镇需要拯救的号码不会多，而他们格格不入招来注意的几率又太高。

“不会是波士顿吧，我猜。”Reese说。Finch微微撇嘴表示同意。“波特兰怎么样？”

“天意城？” Finch又撇了下嘴；这是个笑话，算是吧。而Reese知道他确实还没做好下决定的准备。（注：这个笑话可能是指，波特兰在俄勒冈州，俄勒冈州最大的就业提供者是一家位于波特兰的名为Providence Health & Services的非营利医疗性机构，所以城市与企业俨然挂钩，略类似于大连实德、山东鲁能。而且Providence又有“天意”的意思。）

“现在嘛，” 他说， “让我们当一回观光客。我们也该休个假了。” Finch翻了个白眼，但没有因为这句话而变得焦虑。Reese意识到他自己正跪坐在地板上，穿得也不多，温度很低，让他发抖。 “忘了带件睡袍。” 他说；也算是个笑话吧。

Finch突然直勾勾地看着他；尽管他的视野必定一片模糊，但这一瞥很锐利。“我们会给你弄一件的，”他说，“黑色丝绸的，我想。绣一条金龙。” 然后他浮现一个浅浅的“看我这说的是什么蠢话”的微笑；这是他的道歉，为了自己深更半夜冒傻气，为了自己没有细致地做好安全保障工作——尽管他已经极尽谨慎之能事了，为了一切导致他们今日亡命天涯的事，不管是不是Finch自己的错。

Reese想要摇晃他，或者拥抱他，或者做些什么，而非仅仅温和地问：“天意城有唐人街吗？”他起身从自己那张床上取来毯子，围在身上，又一次坐下来，这次贴着Finch的腿贴得更近。他感觉他俩仿佛在一场睡衣派对里，尽管他对这个概念也不怎么熟悉。Bear醒来了，从桌子下看着他们，摇了两下尾巴，表示眼下的情况不太常见，但也没什么威胁存在。（注：睡衣派对，一般是十来岁或者更小的小孩子参与的派对，所有人在举行派对的家里留宿，对于通常必须严格遵守宵禁的小孩子来说肯定是新奇又好玩的。）

“狗这种动物呢，”Reese说，“不会因为离开故土来到新的地方而沮丧，只要它们跟自己人在一起。可能是出于游牧动物的直觉，我想，虽然它们早就被驯化了。” 他把头靠在Finch的大腿上也同样是出于直觉；他只打算靠上几秒钟，这段时长是为了作出一个象征性的姿态：你就是我的自己人。一只手放到他头上，让他吃了一惊。那只手温柔地抚摸着他的头发，带着安慰的意味。需要安慰的那个人并不是他，但是，Finch想要给他的，他会照单全收。

Finch的手顺着他的额头朝后抚摸他的头发，然后手指开始探索他的脸庞，仿佛Harold并非近视而是已经全盲，仿佛这是他了解John的唯一途径。他的手指绕着他的眼睛，温柔地顺着鼻梁而下，然后是颧骨和下颌的线条，探索着他面部线条的起落、皮肤下的柔软血肉或者坚硬骨骼。手指的动作坚定、自信但温柔，带着分析、好奇以及令Reese喘不上气来的撩拨意味，但Reese无法肯定Finch的动作是为了撩拨他，就算是Finch的拇指正描摹着他的嘴唇形状，而他全身都在呐喊来啊来啊。然而，那只手抽了回去。几秒钟之后，他也抬起他靠着的头。他们不会去讨论发生了什么，因为这不是今夜的主题。这和趁着Finch嗑药嗑高了盘问他一样不公平。这是占一个悲伤又孤独的人的便宜。他是个好人，干不出这样的事。Finch让他成为了一个干不出这种事的好人。

他刚刚被……赞扬？……分析？……或者示爱了？在这种情况下，开启一个新话题有点难。所以他继续拾起之前的话头。 “当然，人类以前也是游牧的。我们的DNA里有着流浪的因子。”Finch用鼻子轻轻地哼了一声，但并非全然是否定。John补充说：“快餐店。派对帐篷。” 然后一击必杀：“飞行驾照。”

“言之有理啊，Mr. Reese。”Finch喃喃地说。然后他闭上眼睛，以一种朗诵的口气说：“‘他穿梭在密密地挤在一起的珠宝般的星星中间，一个除了他和他的伙伴之外别无其他生命的世界里。’当你以超乎寻常的高度飞行时，当直觉引领你追寻光明、飞越风暴之上时，你的确会有这样的感觉。你读到这里了吗？”

“还没有。我刚刚读到他离开他的妻子。”

“啊。容我剧透下：结局不是大团圆。不过幸福本没有多大意义；生命也没有。‘我们不求长生不老，只是因为不希望我们的所作所为和世间一切突然被剥夺全部意义；因为，如果长生不老，一切事情就会变成全然的虚空。’” 

“乐观点，Harold。”他这样说，因为这是他应该说的。然后，他问：“这本书不是你随手拿的，对吧？”

“唔，”Finch干巴巴地说，“这是本珍贵的初版书，能给你换一套好西装，或者两套，前提是我们确保Bear别对它下手。就你的问题而言，不是的，不完全是。”他的手重新停留在John的头上。“我觉得你会喜欢这本书。”

“谢谢，我会努力去体会全然的空虚。顺便说一句，没有人会剥夺你所作所为的意义，只要我……”

“挺身而出，捍卫它们的价值？”

这句话浓缩了他们认识以来Harold说过的每一句尖刻言语中的每一滴苦涩。John能够给出的唯一回答只有“是的”。

Harold放在他头上的手收紧了，然后又松开。“噢，John。”是他说的唯一的话。John把这两个词翻译成谢谢你，你怎么这么傻呢和我不配你这样做，我也不会告诉你原因。他想要站起来，把Harold摁在椅子上，毫不留情地吻他，吻到自哀自怜自责全都被挤出去。不过他没有。过了一会儿，Harold补充说：“我并不后悔没有在多年前离开纽约，虽然我应该离开的。”

“你应该离开的。”John同意。“我很高兴你没有离开，号码们也应该为此高兴。但是，另一座城市也会有别的号码，其他得救的人，还会有另一个我。”

Harold轻轻嗤笑一声。“不可能。”

“我并非无可替代之人。”

“我不赞同你的说法，Mr. Reese。而且我本该听从你的。”

在John看来，尽管Corwin后来死掉了，但图书馆早就暴露了。可是，他自己也有份参与曝光，不仅仅是图书馆的秘密，而且还有他和Finch共同拥有的所有其他秘密。因此，他无法因为Shaw摸到图书馆时Harold仍恋恋不去而责怪他。他本人曾经把Leon带过来，而且给Carter和Fusco透漏了太多信息，甚至连Bear都是个不利因素。向Finch以外的任何人畅所欲言口无遮拦始终是错误，但也是慢慢演变成一项需求的诱惑。对这一点，Zoe了解得再深刻不过。当他即将冲口而出向她坦承一切的时候，她把手指按到他唇上，尽管他怀疑，她从言语以外的渠道了解的信息已经足够多了。她使得他思念她，但是程度并不过火；她一直知道，他会离开，在某一天，以某种方式。

行不通的地方还在于，Zoe见过他的伤疤，但是她从未感受到他的伤口所在。而Harold，他想，Harold是能感受到的。

“Kara曾经对我说，”他说，“唯一继续前行而不被悔意——尽管她的原话用的不是这个词——击垮的方式是把你所有过去的自我都想象成电影里的人物。看电影是一项不错的休闲活动；当然，前提是如果你有空的话。你可以观看电影里的人，同情他们，甚至和他们的情绪起共鸣，但最终你是要离场的，一面说着‘这可不是我’，一面继续自己的生活。”

“哦。”这并非异议，只是表示他听到了，并鼓励他继续往下说。

“我一生假扮过很多人，有些扮演了几年，还有一些只有一天。如果我不能把其中一些身份剥离的话，我会心智失常的。但是，Kara说的不对：这些人都是我本人。还有你那些鸟儿身份，他们也全是你。” 他迟疑了一秒钟，然后补充道：“我希望我能够帮助你放手，但是我不认为不放手是种错误。”

“再一次，” Harold干涩地说， “恕我不敢苟同。而且，既然你的很多身份是由我虚构出来的，我也必须向你道歉。一个人擅长扮演不同的自己并不表示别人可以理所当然地迫使他这样做。尽管你是个非常……完整的人，真的。”

“你从来没有逼迫我做过任何事。”他靠在Harold的腿上。“不要再自责了。” 你难过，这让我也感到疼痛，但他没有说出口。他向来不回避疼痛；现在也只有牵涉Harold的时候才例外。 “在你的所有身份中，我想我最喜欢Harold Gull。”他这样说，只是为了保持话头，但是这也是由衷之言。（注：海鸥）

“你设想我发出刺耳的噪音在垃圾堆上盘旋游弋？”

“应该说是在海浪之上滑翔，穿越暴风雨。顺便抓抓鱼。”

“唔。还骗骗好骗的人。”Harold沉默了一会儿，然后说，“我有一架小飞机的使用权。飞机停在斯普林菲尔德机场。如果你认为我们最好以更便捷的速度前往更远的地方。”John转过头，仰面看着Harold的脸；Harold耸耸肩。“应急方案。”他说。（注：海鸥看起来白白的，美美的，外形纯良，但据说不仅爱翻食垃圾，而且是种十分凶悍残暴具有攻击性的动物，可致鸟类甚至狗狗死亡，跟温良恭俭让搭不上边。）

John慢慢地展开笑容。“我很乐意跟你一块儿飞，Harold。”他说，“不过我们等到早餐的时候再决定吧。披萨店旁边有个不错的小餐厅呢。”（注：I’d love to fly with you.似乎带有双关，既是指一起坐飞机，又有些影射先前的海鸥，两人比肩而飞。）

Harold看了一眼他空空如也的手腕，然后环顾房间，试图找到显示时间的东西。“我想它们不会是二十四小时开放的。”

“拜托，Finch，这里可不是纽约。”

“确实。这么看来，我们需要耐心等待。我希望我能睡着。”

“躺下。试试。我可以…..为你揉揉背。或者做点别的。”

Harold再次以近视但敏锐的眼神看着他。“或者做点别的，Mr. Reese？”他的近视度数还没深到看不清对方的表情，他伸出手，精准地再次用拇指摩挲着John的嘴唇。“我不觉得我今晚准备做点什么。但或者我们可以留待明天午餐时再讨论。”

最终两个人都没怎么睡。Reese打算把那本书读完，而Finch的眼镜重新架回鼻梁上，他抱着电脑在床上端端正正地坐着，很神奇地不知道从哪里变出了WIFI，反正不是旅馆提供的。当键盘停止敲击的时候，Reese看过去，注意到Finch正在走神。他微笑了。不过没多久，键盘声就回来了。伴随着耳边舒适的噼啪声，Reese盹着了好几次。

等到他醒来，Bear嗅着他的手，想要出去。早晨了。前路漫漫。他们即将走陆路，或者乘飞机，甚至有可能走水路。他们在亡命天涯，东躲西藏，隐匿痕迹，试图把他们留在身后的同时也抛诸脑后。虽然不该这么想，但一切像是无拘无束获得自由。

Finch已经在淋浴了。John起身，用咖啡壶烧水，然后将手榴弹包侧袋的拉链拉开，拿出他从纽约一路偷偷带到这里的绿茶。

——完结——

注：  
*文中《夜航》的英文节自Stuart Gilbert的英译本。我看的中文本是张桦译的。但是中英两个文本不太对应，可能是从法文翻译过来的过程中各自理解不同？这里的中文是我以张桦译本为基础根据英文译本改动过的。  
*英文标题来自Pigpen Theatre Company的一首歌The Goose Song（Goose，鹅；作者超级可爱的，把这首歌加在她名为 “Oh, Mr. Finch”的歌单里，歌单里的歌都是跟鸟类有关的）。标题的flight应该也是语带双关的，既指夜航的“航行”，也有“逃亡”的意思。


End file.
